villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Courtney
King Courtney (born in 1961) is an unseen antagonist in GTA III and the final antagonist in GTA Advance. Biography ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The game's events take place in 2000. King Courtney hires Mike; a freelance criminal searching for the person who killed his best friend, Jonnie. Mike and King Courtney meet in person. Courtney is accused as the person responsible for Jonnie's death. Courtney denies the accusation. Instead, he proposes a compromise. Courtney will look for Jonnie's killer in exchange for Mike's services. Mike accepts the offer but he doesn't find more information about the killer's identity. Frustrated, he confronts Courtney again. Courtney claims the killer is Cisco: the leader of the Colombian Cartel. Mike locates Cisco and prepares to kill him. Cisco's life is spared when he reveals that Courtney has by lying. Shocked by the revelation, Mike breaks his ties with the Yardies. He soon encounters one of Courtney's associates, Vinnie. He reveals himself as the person who killed Jonnie. He attempts to murder Mike but he is killed instead. Courtney is alerted and places a hit directly on Mike. Several of his assassins are sent but all of them are killed. Mike attempts to invade a warehouse owned by the Yardies. Courtney is already there when Mike arrives. Courtney intends to personally kill Mike. They both engage in a duel. Courtney is forced to beg for his own life when Mike comes dangerously close to killing him. However, Courtney is spared right before the police arrive. As such, Mike leaves him to his fate as he proceeds to head to the airport and board Cisco's plane to Colombia. However, King Courtney manages to elude the LCPD and makes his way off the police raid, most likely with the help of one of his any surviving henchmen due his injuries. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The game's events take place in 2001. Claude meets King Courtney from a payphone in Stanton Island. Courtney assigns two of his hit men to monitor Claude in a drive-by shooting of a rival gang. Afterward, Claude is given the task to collect three cars from other rival gangs. The vehicles include a BMW, sports car, and Oldsmobile. All of them are delivered to a garage for deportation. Courtney sends Claude to collect a Cadillac Eldorado in an abandoned parking lot. However, it is revealed to be a trap, as Courtney is helping Catalina. Vans then enter the parking lot and unleash an endless number of madmen wearing explosives. Claude manages to destroy the madmen and the parked vans. Afterwards, the Yardies become hostile towards Claude while Courtney is presumed to continue his illegal businesses behind the shadows. Trivia *King Courtney is the only GTA villain who successfully got away with his actions after betraying two protagonists. The events of the 3D Universe end with him still alive and active. **However, it should be noted that Claude never went to kill him because he did not know where King Courtney was located, while Mike came very close to kill him but refused as the LCPD was arriving to the scene and considered that remaining there to kill Courtney at the risk of being arrested was not really worth. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil